


Tickets

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are the best girlfriend in the world, Malia.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickets

Malia handed the box over to Stiles, bouncing on her feet a bit as he ripped away the wrapping paper and opened the box. A grin appeared on his face as he pulled out a Star Wars shirt with BB8 on the front of it. “Malia! This is awesome!” Stiles exclaimed. “Wow!”

“There’s more,” Malia said, pointing at the box. “Keep looking.”

Stiles reached back in the box, jumping in excitement as he grabbed two tickets out of the box. “No freaking way! Malia, you got us tickets to go see Star Wars the night is comes out!! Oh my God, I love you!” Stiles pulled her in for a kiss. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Malia laughed and kissed him back. “Glad we decided to do Christmas early this year?”

“Oh hell yes,” Stiles said after kissing her again. “You are the best girlfriend in the world, Malia.”


End file.
